Harvard Classics
The Harvard Universal Classics, originally known as Dr. Eliot's Five Foot Shelf, is a 51-volume of classic works from world literature compiled and edited by president and first published in 1909. Eliot had stated in speeches that the elements of a could be obtained by spending 15 minutes a day reading from a collection of books that could fit on a five-foot shelf. (Originally he had said a three-foot shelf.) The publisher saw an opportunity and challenged Eliot to make good on this statement by selecting an appropriate collection of works, and the Harvard Classics was the result. Eliot worked for one year with , a professor of English; Eliot determined the works to be included and Neilson selected the specific editions and wrote introductory notes. Each volume had 400–450 pages, and the included texts are "so far as possible, entire works or complete segments of the world's written legacies." The collection was widely advertised by Collier and Son, in and elsewhere, with great success. Vol. 1-10 'Vol. 1: FRANKLIN, WOOLMAN, PENN' * , by * , by (1774 and subsequent editions) * , by 'Vol. 2. PLATO, EPICTETUS, MARCUS AURELIUS' * , , and , by * The Golden Sayings, by * , by 'Vol. 3. BACON, MILTON'S PROSE, THOS. BROWNE' * , and , by * and , by * , by Sir 'Vol. 4. COMPLETE POEMS IN ENGLISH, MILTON' * , by 'Vol. 5. ESSAYS AND ENGLISH TRAITS, EMERSON' * Essays and , by 'Vol. 6. POEMS AND SONGS, BURNS' * Poems and songs, by 'Vol. 7. CONFESSIONS OF ST. AUGUSTINE, IMITATION OF CHRIST' * , by '' * , by 'Vol. 8. NINE GREEK DRAMAS' * , , , and , by * and , by * and , by * , by 'Vol. 9. LETTERS AND TREATISES OF CICERO AND PLINY' * , , and Letters, by * Letters, by 'Vol. 10. WEALTH OF NATIONS, ADAM SMITH' * , by Vol. 11-20 'Vol. 11. ORIGIN OF SPECIES, DARWIN' * , by 'Vol. 12. PLUTARCH'S LIVES' * , by 'Vol. 13. AENEID, VIRGIL' * , by 'Vol. 14. DON QUIXOTE, PART 1, CERVANTES' * , part 1, by 'Vol. 15. PILGRIM'S PROGRESS, DONNE & HERBERT, BUNYAN, WALTON' * , by * The Lives of Donne and Herbert, by 'Vol. 16. THE THOUSAND AND ONE NIGHTS' * Stories from the , translated by , revised by 'Vol. 17. FOLKLORE AND FABLE, AESOP, GRIMM, ANDERSEN' * , by * , by * Tales, by 'Vol. 18. MODERN ENGLISH DRAMA' * , by * , by * , by * , by * A Blot in the 'Scutcheon, by * , by 'Vol. 19. FAUST, EGMONT, ETC. DOCTOR FAUSTUS, GOETHE, MARLOWE' * , , and , by * , by 'Vol. 20. THE DIVINE COMEDY, DANTE' * , by Vol. 21-30 'Vol. 21. I PROMESSI SPOSI, MANZONI' * , by 'Vol. 22. THE ODYSSEY, HOMER' * , by 'Vol. 23. TWO YEARS BEFORE THE MAST, DANA' * , by 'Vol. 24. ON THE SUBLIME, FRENCH REVOLUTION, ETC., BURKE' * , , , and , by 'Vol. 25. AUTOBIOGRAPHY, ETC., ESSAYS AND ADDRESSES, J.S. MILL, T. CARLYLE' * Autobiography and , by * Characteristics, Inaugural Address at Edinburgh, and Sir Walter Scott, by 'Vol. 26. CONTINENTAL DRAMA' * , by * , by * , by * , by * , by * , by 'Vol. 27. ENGLISH ESSAYS: SIDNEY TO MACAULAY' 'Vol. 28. ESSAYS: ENGLISH AND AMERICAN' 'Vol. 29. VOYAGE OF THE BEAGLE, DARWIN' * , by 'Vol. 30. FARADAY, HELMHOLTZ, KELVIN, NEWCOMB, ETC' * The Forces of Matter and The Chemical History of a Candle, by * On the Conservation of Force and Ice and Glaciers, by * The Wave Theory of Light and The Tides, by * The Extent of the Universe, by * Geographical Evolution, by Vol. 31-39 'Vol. 31. AUTOBIOGRAPHY, BENVENUTO CELLINI' * The Autobiography of 'Vol. 32. LITERARY AND PHILOSOPHICAL ESSAYS' * Essays, by * Montaigne and What is a Classic?, by * , by * , by * , by * , by * , by 'Vol. 33. VOYAGES AND TRAVELS' * An account of Egypt from , by * Germany, by * Sir Francis Drake Revived, by * Sir Francis Drake's Famous Voyage Round the World, by * Drake's Great Armada, by Captain * Sir Humphrey Gilbert's Voyage to Newfoundland, by * The Discovery of Guiana, by Sir 'Vol. 34. FRENCH AND ENGLISH PHILOSOPHERS, DESCARTES, VOLTAIRE, ROUSSEAU, HOBBES' * , by * , by * and , by * , by 'Vol. 35. CHRONICLE AND ROMANCE, FROISSART, MALORY, HOLINSHEAD' * , by * , by * , by 'Vol. 36. MACHIAVELLI, MORE, LUTHER' * , by * , by * , by * , , and , by 'Vol. 37. LOCKE, BERKELEY, HUME' * , by * , by * , by 'Vol. 38. HARVEY, JENNER, LISTER, PASTEUR' * * , by * , by * , by * , by * , by * Scientific papers, by * Scientific papers, by 'Vol. 39. PREFACES AND PROLOGUES TO FAMOUS BOOKS' *"Title, Prologue and Epilogues to the Recuyell of the Histories of Troy", by *"Epilogue to Dictes and Sayings of the Philosophers", by William Caxton *"Prologue to Golden Legend", by William Caxton *"Prologue to Caton", by William Caxton *"Epilogue to Aesop", by William Caxton *"Proem to Chaucer's Canterbury Tales", by William Caxton *"Prologue to Malory's King Arthur" *"Prologue to Virgil's'' Eneydos''", by William Caxton *"Dedication of the Institutes of the Christian Religion" by *"Dedication of the Revolutions of the Heavenly Bodies" by *"Preface to the History of the Reformation in Scotland", by *"Prefatory Letter to Sir Walter Raleigh on The Faerie Queene", by *"Preface to the History of the World" by *"Prooemium, Epistle Dedicatory, Preface, and Plan of the Instauratio Magna, etc.", by *"Preface to the Novum Organum", by Francis Bacon *"Preface to the First Folio Edition of Shakespeare's Plays" by and *"Preface to the Philosophiae Naturalis Pricipia Mathematica", by *"Preface to Fables, Ancient and Modern", by *"Preface to Joseph Andrews", by *"Preface to the English Dictionary", by *"Preface to Shakespeare", by Samuel Johnson *"Introduction to the Propylaen", by *"Prefaces to Various Volumes of Poems", by *"Appendix to Lyrical Ballads", by William Wordsworth *"Essay Supplementary to Preface", by William Wordsworth *"Preface to Cromwell", by *"Preface to Leaves of Grass", by *"Introduction to the History of English Literature", by Vol. 40 'Vol. 40. ENGLISH POETRY 1: CHAUCER TO GRAY' * ** "The Prologue to the Canterbury Tales" ** "The Nun’s Priest’s Tale" *Traditional Ballads ** "The Douglas Tragedy" ** "The Twa Sisters" ** "Edward" ** "Babylon; or, The Bonnie Banks o Fordie" ** "Hind Horn" ** "Lord Thomas and Fair Annet" ** "Love Gregor" ** "Bonny Barbara Allan" ** "The Gay Goss-Hawk" ** "The Three Ravens" ** "The Twa Corbies" ** "Sir Patrick Spence" ** "Thomas Rymer and the Queen of Elfland" ** "Sweet William’s Ghost" ** "The Wife of Usher’s Well" ** "Hugh of Lincoln" ** "Young Bicham" ** "Get Up and Bar the Door" ** "The Battle of Otterburn" ** "Chevy Chase" ** "Johnie Armstrong" ** "Captain Car" ** "The Bonny Earl of Murray" ** "Kinmont Willie" ** "Bonnie George Campbell" ** "The Dowy Houms o Yarrow" ** "Mary Hamilton" ** "The Baron of Brackley" ** "Bewick and Grahame" ** "A Gest of Robyn Hode" *Anonymous ** "Balow" ** "The Old Cloak" ** "Jolly Good Ale and Old" *Sir Thomas Wyatt ** "A Supplication" ** "The Lover’s Appeal" *Henry Howard, Earl of Surrey8 ** "Complaint of the Absence of Her Lover" ** "The Means to Attain Happy Life" *George Gascoigne ** "A Lover’s Lullaby" *Nicholas Breton ** "Phillida and Coridon" *Anonymous ** "A Sweet Lullaby" **"Preparations" ** "The Unfaithful Shepherdess" *Anthony Munday ** "Beauty Bathin *Richard Edwardes}} ** "Amantium Irae" * ** "His Pilgrimage" ** "The Lie" ** "Verses" ** "What Is Our Life" *Sir Edward Dyer ** "My Mind to Me a Kingdom Is" * ** "Cupid and Campaspe" ** "Spring’s Welcome" * ** "Song" ** "A Dirge" ** "A Ditty" ** "Loving in Truth" ** "Be Your Words Made, Good Sir, of Indian Ware" ** "To Sleep" ** "To the Moon" *Thomas Lodge ** "Rosalind’s Madrigal" ** "Rosaline" ** "Phillis" *George Peele ** "Paris and none" *Robert Southwell ** "The Burning Babe" *Samuel Daniel ** "Beauty, Time, and Love Sonnets" ** "To Sleep" *Michael Drayton ** "Agincourt" ** "To the Virginian Voyage" ** "Love’s Farewell" *Henry Constable ** "Diaphenia" * ** "Prothalamion" ** "Epithalamion" ** "A Ditty" ** "Perigot and Willie’s Roundelay" ** "Easter" ** "What Guile Is This?" ** "Fair Is My Love" ** "So Oft as I Her Beauty do Behold" ** "Rudely Thou Wrongest My Dear Heart’s Desire" ** "Like as the Culver, on the Bared Bough" *William Habington ** "To Roses in the Bosom of Castara" ** "Nox Nocti Indicat Scientiam" * ** "The Passionate Shepherd to His Love" ** "Her Reply" *Richard Rowlands ** "Our Blessed Lady’s Lullaby" *Thomas Nashe ** "In Time of Pestilence" ** "Spring" * ** "Winter" ** "O Mistress Mine" ** "Fancy" ** "Under the Greenwood Tree" ** "A Lover and His Lass" ** "Silvia" ** "Spring" ** "Lullaby" ** "Ophelia’s Song" ** "Where the Bee Sucks" ** "Take, O Take" ** "A Madrigal" ** "Amiens’ Song" ** "Dawn Song" ** "Dirge of Love" ** "Fidele’s Dirge" ** , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , . * ** "Connent" *Richard Barnfield ** "The Nightingale" *Thomas Campion ** "Cherry-ripe" ** "Follow your Saint" ** "When to Her Lute Corinna Sings" ** "Follow thy Fair Sun" ** "Turn All thy Thoughts to Eyes" ** "Integer Vitae" *Robert Devereux, Earl of Essex ** "A Passion of my Lord of Essex" *Sir Henry Wotton ** "Elizabeth of Bohemia" ** "Character of a Happy Life" * ** "A Renunciation" * ** "Simplex Munditiis" ** "The Triumph" ** "The Noble Nature" ** "To Celia" ** "A Farewell to the World" ** "A Nymph’s Passion" ** "Epode" ** "Epitaph on Elizabeth L. H." ** "On Lucy, Countess of Bedford" ** "An Ode to Himself" ** "Hymn to Diana" ** "On Salathiel Pavy" ** "His Supposed Mistress" ** "To the Memory of My Beloved the Author, Mr. William Shakespeare and What He Hath Left Us" * ** "The Funeral" ** "A Hymn to God the Father" ** "Valediction, Forbidding Mourning" ** "Death" ** "The Dream" ** "Song" ** "Sweetest Love, I do not Go" ** "Lover’s Infiniteness" ** "Love’s Deity" ** "Stay, O Sweet" ** "The Blossom" ** "The Good Morrow" ** "Present in Absence" *Joshua Sylvester ** "Love’s Omnipresence" *William Alexander, Earl of Stirling ** "To Aurora" *Richard Corbet ** "Farewell, Rewards and Fairies" *Thomas Heywood ** "Pack, Clouds, Away" *Thomas Dekker ** "Country Glee" ** "Cold’s the Wind" ** "O Sweet Content" *Francis Beaumont ** "On the Tombs in Westminster Abbey" ** "Master Francis Beaumont’s Letter to Ben Jonson" *John Fletcher ** "Aspatia’s Song" ** "Melancholy" *John Webster ** "Call for the Robin-Redbreast" *Anonymous ** "O Waly, Waly" ** "Helen of Kirconnell" ** "My Love in Her Attire" ** "Love Not Me" *William Drummond ** "Saint John Baptist" ** "Madrigal" ** "Life" ** "Human Folly" ** "The Problem" ** "To His Lute" ** "For the Magdalene" ** "Content and Resolute" ** "Alexis, Here She Stayed; Among These Pines" ** "Summons to Love" * ** "I Loved a Lass" ** "The Lover’s Resolution" *William Browne (?) ** "On the Countess Dowager of Pembroke" *Robert Herrick ** "Cherry-Ripe" ** "A Child’s Grace" ** "The Mad Maid’s Song" ** "To the Virgins" ** "To Dianeme" ** "A Sweet Disorder" ** "Whenas in Silks" ** "To Anthea who may Command Him Any Thing" ** "To Daffodils" ** "To Blossoms" ** "Corinna’s Maying" *Francis Quarles ** "An Ecstasy" *George Herbert ** "Love" ** "Virtue" ** "The Elixir" ** "The Collar" ** "The Flower" ** "Easter Song" ** "The Pulley" *Henry Vaughan ** "Beyond the Veil" ** "The Retreat" *Francis Bacon, Viscount St. Alban ** "Life" *James Shirley ** "The Glories of our Blood and State" ** "The Last Conqueror" *Thomas Carew ** "The True Beauty" ** "Ask Me No More" ** "Know, Celia" ** "Give Me More Love" *Sir John Suckling ** "The Constant Lover" ** "Why So Pale and Wan" *Sir William D’Avenant ** "Dawn Song" *Richard Lovelace ** "To Lucasta, on Going to the Wars" ** "To Althea from Prison" ** "To Lucasta, Going Beyond the Seas" *Edmund Waller ** "On a Girdle" ** "Go, Lovely Rose!" *William Cartwright ** "On the Queen’s Return from the Low Countries" *James Graham, Marquis of Montrose ** "My Dear and Only Love" *Richard Crashaw ** "Wishes for the Supposed Mistress" ** "Upon the Book and Picture of the Seraphical Saint Teresa" *Thomas Jordan ** "Let Us Drink and Be Merry" *Abraham Cowley ** "A Supplication" ** "Cheer Up, My Mates" ** "Drinking" ** "On the Death of Mr. William Hervey" *Alexander Brome ** "The Resolve" * ** "A Garden" ** "The Picture of Little T. C. in a Prospect of Flowers" ** "Horatian Ode upon Cromwell’s Return from Ireland" ** "Song of the Emigrants in Bermuda" ** "Thoughts in a Garden" ** "Love Will Find Out the Way" ** "Phillada Flouts Me" *Earl of Rochester ** "Epitaph on Charles II" *Sir Charles Sedley ** "Chloris" ** "Celia" * ** "Ode" ** "Song to a Fair Young Lady, Going Out of the Town in the Spring" ** "Song for St. Cecilia’s Day" ** "Alexander’s Feast" ** "On Milton" *Matthew Prior ** "To a Child of Quality" ** "Cloe" ** "The Dying Adrian to His Soul" ** "Epigram" *Isaac Watts ** "True Greatness" *Lady Grisel Baillie ** "Werena My Heart Licht I Wad Dee" *Joseph Addison ** "Hymn" *Allan Ramsay ** "Peggy" *John Gay ** "Love in Her Eyes Sits Playing" ** "Black-Eyed Susan" *Henry Carey ** "Sally in our Alley" * ** "Solitude" ** "On a Certain Lady at Court" ** "An Essay on Man: The Design" * ** "To Charlotte Pulteney" * ** "The Blind Boy" *James Thomson}} ** "Rule, Britannia" ** "To Fortune" * ** "Elegy" ** "Ode on a Distant Prospect of Eton College" ** "Hymn to Adversity" ** "Ode on the Spring" ** "The Progress of Poesy" ** "The Bard" ** "Ode on the Pleasure Arising from Vicissitude" ** "On a Favourite Cat, Drowned in a Tub of Gold Fishes" *George Bubb Dodington, Lord Melcombe ** "Shorten Sail" Vol. 41 'Vol. 41. ENGLISH POETRY 2: COLLINS TO FITZGERALD' * **"Fidele" **"Ode Written in MDCCXLVI" **"The Passions" **"To Evening" * **"The Dying Man in His Garden" * **" " * **"Lament for Flodden" * **" " *Anonymous **"Willy Drowned in Yarrow" * **"The Braes of Yarrow" * *"A Hunting Song" * *"Tom Bowling" * **"On the Death of Dr. Robert Levet" **"A Satire" * **"When Lovely Woman Stoops" **"Retaliation" **" " **" " * **"If Doughty Deeds" * **"For Lack of Gold" * **"Loss of the Royal George" **"To a Young Lady" **"The Poplar Field" **"The Solitude of Alexander Selkirk" **"To Mary Unwin" **"To the Same" **"Boadicea: An Ode" **"The Castaway" **"The Shrubbery" **"On the Receipt of My Mother's Picture Out of Norfolk" **" " * **"Drinking Song" * **"Life" * **" " * **" " * **"Song from Ælla" ** **"The Lond o' the Leal" **"He's Ower the Hills that I Lo'e Weel" **"The Auld House" **" " **"The Rowan Tree" **" " **" " * **"Wooed and Married and A'" * **"Tullochgorum" * **"To the Cuckoo" * **"Logie o' Buchan" * **"The Braes of Yarrow" * **"I Lo'ed Ne'er a Laddie but Ane" **"Come Under My Plaidie" * **"An Ode" **"On Parent Knees a Naked New-born Child" * **"And Ye Shall Walk in Silk Attire" * }} **"My Mother Bids Me Bind My Hair" * **"The Year, That's Awa'" * **"A Wish" **"The Sleeping Beauty" * **"The Tiger" **" " **" " **"Reeds of Innocence" **" " **" " **" " **" " **" " **"Song" * **"To-Morrow" * **"Jessie, the Flower o' Dunblane" **"Gloomy Winter's Now Awa'" * **" " **" " **"The Two April Mornings" **"The Fountain" **"Written in March" **"Nature and the Poet" **"Ruth: Or the Influence of Nature" **"A Lesson" **"Michael" **"Yarrow Unvisited" **"Yarrow Visited" **"Yarrow Revisited" **" " **" " **"To the Daisy" **"To the Cuckoo" **"The Green Linnet" **"Written in Early Spring" **"To the Skylark" **"The Affliction of Margaret" **"Simon Lee the Old Huntsman" **" " **"She Was a Phantom of Delight" **"To the Highland Girl of Inversneyde" **" " **"The Reverie of Poor Susan" **"To Toussaint L'Ouverture" **"Character of the Happy Warrior" **" " **" " **" " **"Lucy" **"The Inner Vision" **"By the Sea" **" " **"To a Distant Friend" **"Desiseria" **"We Must Be Free or Die" **"England and Switzerland" **"On the Extonction of the Venetian Republic" **" " **"The Same" **"When I Have Borne" **" " **"Within King's College Chapel, Cambridge" **"Valedictory Sonnet to the River Duddon" **"Composed at Neidpath Castle, the Property of Lord Queensbury" **"Admonition to a Traveller" **"To Sleep" **"The Sonnet" * **"Dover Cliffs" * **'' '' **" " **"Youth and Age" **"Love" **"Hymn Before Sunrise, in the Vale of Chamouni" **'' '' **"Dejection: an Ode" * **" " **"The Scholar" * **"The Old Familiar Faces" **"Hester" **"On an Infant Dying as Soon as Born" * **"The Outlaw" **"To a Lock of Hair" **"Jock of Hazeldean" **"Eleu Loro" **"A Serenade" **"The Rover" **"The Maid of Neidpath" **"Gathering Song of Donald the Black" **"Border Ballad" **"The Pride of Youth" **"Coronach" **"Lucy Ashton's Song" **"Answer" **"Rosabelle" **"Hunting Song" **"Lochinvar" **" " **"Datur Hora Quieti" **"Here's a Health to King Charles **"Harp of the North, Farewell!" * **"Kilmeny" **"When the Kye Comes Hame" **"The Skylark" **"Lock the Door, Lariston" * *"Barthram's Dirge" * **"The Soldier's Dream" **"To the Evening Star" **"Ode to Winter" **"Lord Ullin's Daughter" **"The River of Life" **"To the Evening Star" **"The Maid of Neidpath" **"Ye Mariners of England" **" " **"Hohenlinden" *J. Campbell **"Freedom and Love" * **"Hame, Hame, Hame" **"A Wet Sheet and a Flowing Sea" * **"Youth and Age" **" " **"Elegy on Thyrza" **"When We Two Parted" **"For Music" **" " **"All for Love" **"Elegy" **"To Augusta" **"Epistle to Augusta" **" " **" " **"Longing" **" " **'' '' **"On the Castle of Chillon" **"Song of Saul, Before His Last Battle" **"The Isles of Greece" **"On This Day I Complete My Thirty-Sixth Year" * **"The Light of Other Days" **"Pro Patria Mori" **"The Meeting of the Waters" **" " **"The Harp that Once Through Tara's Halls" **"A Canadian Boat-Song" **"The Journey Onwards" **"The Young May Moon" **"Echo" **"At the Mid Hour of Night" * **"The Burial of Sir John Moore at Corunna * **"Hymn of Pan" **'' '' **"Invocation" **"Stanzas Written in Dejection Near Naples" **"I Fear Thy Kisses" **"Lines to an Indian Air" **" " **" " **"To the Night" **" " **"Written Among the Euganean Hills, North Italy" **"Hymn to the Spirit of Nature" **"A Lament" **"A Dream of the Unknown" **"The Invitation" **"The Recollection" **"To the Moon" **"A Widow Bird" **"To a Lady, with a Guitar" **" " **" " **"The Flight of Love" **" " **"Stanzas–April, 1814" **" " **"The Poet's Dream" **"The World's Wanderers" **'' '' * **" " **"Abou Ben Adhem" * **"The Realm of Fancy" **"Ode on the Poets" **"The Mermaid Tavern" **"Happy Insensibility" **" " **" " **" " **" " **" " **" " **" " **"On the Grasshopper and Cricket" **" " **"To Sleep" **"The Human Seasons" **"Great Spirits Now on Earth are Sojourning" **"The Terror of Death" **"Last Sonnet" * **"Rose Aylmer" **"Twenty Years Hence" **"Proud Word You Never Spoke" **"Absence" **"Dirce" **"Corinna to Tanagra, from Athens" **"Mother, I Cannot Mind My Wheel" **"Well I Remember" **"No, My Own Love" **"Robert Browning" **"The Death of Artemidora" **"Iphigeneia" **"'Do You Remember Me?'" **"For an Epitaph at Fiesole" **"On Lucretia Borgia's Hair" **"On His Seventy-Fifth Birthday" **"To My Ninth Decade" **"Death Stands Above Me" **"On Living Too Long" * **"Fair Ines" **" " **"The Death Bed" **"Past and Present" * **"Glengariff" * **"She Is Not Fair" * **"To Night" * **"The Loveliness of Love" * *"The Armada" *"A Jacobite's Epitaph" * **"The Refusal of Charon" * **"The Babie" * *8"Lament of the Irish Emigrant" * **"Letty's Globe" * **"The Fair Hills of Ireland" * **"A Musical Instrument" **" " **"The Sleep" * **" " Vol. 42 'Vol. 42. ENGLISH POETRY 3: TENNYSON TO WHITMAN' *Alfred, Lord Tennyson **The Lady of Shalott **Sweet and Low **Tears, Idle Tears **Blow, Bugle Blow **Home They Brought Her Warrior Dead **Now Sleeps the Crimson Petal **O Swallow, Swallow **Break, Break, Break **In the Valley of Cauteretz **Vivien's Song **Enid's Song **Ulysses **Locksley Hall **Morte D'Arthur **The Lotus-Eaters **You Ask Me, Why **Love Thou Thy Land **Sir Galahad **The Higher Pantheism **Flower in the Crannied Wall **Wages **The Charge of the Light Brigade **The Revenge **Rizpah **To Virgil **Maud **Crossing the Bar *Richard Monckton Milnes, Lord Houghton *William Makepeace Thackray *J. Wilson *Robert Browning *Emily Bronte *Robert Stephen Hawker *Coventry Patmore *William (Johnson) Cory *Sydney Dobell *William Allingham *George Mac Donald *Edward, Earl of Lytton *Arthur Hugh Clough *Matthew Arnold *George Meredith *Alexander Smith *Charles Dickens *Thomas Edward Brown *James Thomson (B.V.) *Dante Gabriel Rossetti *Christina Georgina Rossetti *William Morris *John Boyle O'Reilly *Arthur William Edgar O'Shaughnessy *Robert Williams Buchanan *Algernon Charles Swinburne *William Ernest Henly *Robert Luis Stevenson *William Cullen Bryant *Edgar Allen Poe *Ralph Waldo Emerson *Henry Wadsworth Longfellow *John Greenleaf Wittier *Oliver Wendell Holmes *James Russell Lowell *Sidney Lanier *Bret Harte *Walt Whitman Vol. 43-49 'Vol. 43. AMERICAN HISTORICAL DOCUMENTS' *Introductory Note ** " " (c. 1000) ** " " (1493) ** " " (1497) ** " Discovery of North America" (1497) ** " " (1606) ** " " (1620) ** " " (1639) ** " " (1641) ** "Arbitrary Government Described and the Government of the Massachusetts Vindicated from that Aspersion", by (1644) ** " " (1653) ** "A Healing Question", by " (1656) ** " "Brief Narrative" (1670) ** " " (1765) ** " " (1776) ** " " (1775) ** " " (1777) ** "Articles of Capitulation, " (1781) ** " " (1783) ** " " (1787) ** " ", and (1787) ** "Opinion of , in " (1819) ** " ’s Address" (1789) ** " " (1794) ** " " (1796) ** " " (1803) ** " " (1814) ** " " (1817) ** " " (1819) ** " " (1823) ** " " (1842) ** " (1848) ** " " (1850) ** " " (1861) ** " " (1863) ** " Account of the Battle of Gettysburg" ** " " (1863) ** " " (1863) ** " " (1864) ** " " (1865) ** " " (1865) ** " " (1865) ** " " (1866) ** " " (1867) ** " " (1898) ** " " (1898) ** " " (1898) ** " " (1904) 'Vol. 44. SACRED WRITINGS: VOLUME I' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' , (Part I) *'' '' *'' '' 'Vol. 45. SACRED WRITINGS: VOLUME II' , (Part II) Hymns of the Christian Church *Hymns based on Psalms **''Psalms XIX'' **''Psalms XXIII'' **''Psalms LXXII'' **''Psalms XC'' **''Psalms C'' **''Psalms CIV'' *Greek hymns **''Gloria in Excelsis—Shepherd of Tender Youth'' **''The Day is Past and Over'' **''The Day of Resurrection'' **''Art Thou Weary?'' *Latin hymns **'' '' **'' '' **''Hie Breve Vivitur'' **''Urbs Sion Aurea'' **'' —Jesu, Dulcedo Cordium'' **'' '' **'' '' **'' '' **'' '' *Modern hymns **'' '' **'' '' **''Be Not Dismayed—In Temptation'' **''Christmas Hymn'' **''Light Shining out of Darkness'' **''The Future Peace and Glory of the Church'' **''Early Piety'' **''The Holy Trinity'' **''Epiphany—Sun of my Soul, Thou Savior Dear'' **''Abide with Me'' **''Pillar of cloud'' **''Nearer, My God, to Thee'' **''My Faith Looks Up to Thee'' **''A Sun-Day Hymn'' **''The Pilgrims of the Night'' **''Let There Be Light'' * , Translated and Annotated by : : : : : : |The Doctrine : : : : : : : : : : : :Concentration : : : : :The Trance of Cessation : |The Order :The Admission and Ordination Ceremonies : : : }} * The or Song Celestial, Translated by Sir * Chapters from the , Translated and Annotated by ** ** 'Vol. 46. ELIZABETHAN DRAMA 1' * , by * , , , and , by 'Vol. 47. ELIZABETHAN DRAMA 2' * , by * , by * , by * , by * , by 'Vol. 48. THOUGHTS AND MINOR WORKS, PASCAL' * , letters, and minor works, by 'Vol. 49. EPIC AND SAGA' * * * * and Vol. 50 'Vol. 50. INTRODUCTION, READER'S GUIDE, INDEXES' * The Editor's Introduction to the Harvard Classics * Reader's Guide to the Harvard Classics ** Class I *** The History of Civilization **** Race and Language **** Ancient Egypt **** The East in Patriarchal Time **** Ancient Greece: Legendary **** Ancient Greece: Historic **** Ancient Rome: Republican **** Ancient Rome: Imperial **** Germanic Peoples in Primitive Times **** Ireland in Primitive Times **** The Early Christian Church **** The Mohammedan East **** The Middle Ages **** The Renaissance **** Modern Europe **** America *** Religion and Philosophy **** Hebrew **** Greek **** Roman **** Chinese **** Hindu **** Christian: Primitive and Medieval **** Mohammedan **** Christian: Modern **** Modern Philosophers *** Education **** Montaigne...Huxley *** Science **** Hippocrates...Geikie *** Politics **** Plutarch...American Historical Documents *** Voyages and Travels **** Herodotus...Emerson *** Criticism of Literature and the Fine Arts **** Caxton...Stevenson ** Class II *** Drama **** Greek **** English **** Spanish **** French **** German *** Biography and Letters ****Plutarch...Stevenson *** Essays **** Montaigne...Stevenson *** Narrative Poetry and Prose Fiction **** Homer...Lanier * An Index of the First Lines of Poems, Songs and Choruses, Hymns and Psalms * General Index * Chronological Index 'Vol. 50: Charles Eliot's Selections from the Five-Foot Shelf of Books: For Boys and Girls from Twelve to Eighteen Years of Age' Vol. 51 'Vol. 51. LECTURES' The last volume contains sixty lectures introducing and summarizing the covered fields: *' ' **"General Introduction", by **"Ancient History", by William Scott Ferguson **"The French Revolution", by Robert Matteson Johnston **"The Renaissance", by Murray Anthony Potter **"The Territorial Development of the United States", by *' ' **"General Introduction", by Carlton Noyes **"Homer and the Epic", by Charles Burton Gulick **"Dante", by **"The Poems of John Milton", by **"The English Anthology", by Carleton Noyes *' ' **"General Introduction", by **"Astronomy", by Lawrence Joseph Henderson **"Physics and Chemistry", by Lawrence Joseph Henderson **"The Biological Sciences", by Lawrence Joseph Henderson **"Kelvin on 'Light' and 'The Tides'", by *' ' **"General Introduction", by **"Socrates, Plato, and the Roman Stoics", by Charles Pomeroy Parker **"The Rise of Modern Philosophy", by Ralph Barton Perry **"Introduction to Kant", by Ralph Barton Perry **"Emerson", by *' ' **"General Introduction", , **"Plutarch", by William Scott Ferguson, **"Benvenuto Cellini", by Chandler Rathfon Post **"Franklin and Woolman", by **"John Stuart Mill", by Oliver Mitchell Wentworth *' ' **"General Introduction" by , **"Popular Prose Fiction" by , **"Malory", by Gustavus Howard Maynadier **"Cervantes", by **"Manzoni" by Jeremiah D. M. Ford *' and the ' **"General Introduction", by **"What the Middle Ages Read", by **"Theories of Poetry", by Bliss Perry **"Æsthetic Criticism in Germany", by William Guild Howard **"The Composition of a Criticism", by Ernest Bernbaum *' ' **"General Introduction", by Henry Wyman Holmes **"Francis Bacon", by Ernest Bernbaum **"Locke and Milton", by Henry Wyman Holmes **"Carlyle and Newman", by Frank Wilson Cheney Hersey **"Huxley on Science and Culture", by A. O. Norton *' ' **"General Introduction", by **"Theories of Government in the Renaissance", by O. M. W. Sprague **"Adam Smith and 'The Wealth of Nations'", by **"The Growth of the American Constitution" by **"Law and Liberty", by *' ' **"General Introduction", by George Pierce Baker **"Greek Tragedy", by Charles Burton Gulick **"The Elizabethan Drama", by **"The Faust Legend", by **"Modern English Drama", by Ernest Bernbaum *'Voyages and Travel' **"General Introduction", by **"Herodotus on Egypt", by George H. Chase **"The Elizabethan Adventurers", by William Allan Neilson **"The Era of Discovery", by William Bennett Monro **"Darwin’s Voyage of the Beagle", by *' ' **"General Introduction", by Ralph Barton Perry **"Buddhism", by **"Confucianism", by Dwight Sheffield **"Greek Religion", by **"Pascal", by The Harvard Classics Shelf of Fiction The Harvard Classics Shelf of Fiction was selected by Charles W. Eliot, LLD (1834-1926), with notes and introductions by William Allan Neilson. It also features an index to Criticisms and Interpretations. * Vol. 1. HENRY FIELDING 1 ** , part 1, by * Vol. 2. HENRY FIELDING 2 ** The History of Tom Jones, part 2, by Henry Fielding * Vol. 3. LAURENCE STERN, JANE AUSTEN ** , by ** , by * Vol. 4. SIR WALTER SCOTT ** , by * Vol. 5. WILLIAM MAKEPEACE THACKERAY 1 ** , part 1, by * Vol. 6. WILLIAM MAKEPEACE THACKERAY 2 ** Vanity Fair, part 2, by William Makepeace Thackeray * Vol. 7. CHARLES DICKENS 1 ** , part 1, by * Vol. 8. CHARLES DICKENS 2 ** David Copperfield, part 2, by Charles Dickens * Vol. 9. GEORGE ELIOT ** , by * Vol. 10. HAWTHORNE, IRVING, POE, BRET HARTE, MARK TWAIN, HALE ** and " ", by ** " " and " ", by ** "Eleonora", " ", and "The Purloined Letter", by ** "The Luck of Roaring Camp", "The Outcasts of Poker Flat", and "The Idyl of Red Gulch", by ** " ", by ** " ", by * Vol. 11. HENRY JAMES, JR. ** , by * Vol. 12. VICTOR HUGO ** , by * Vol. 13. BALZAC, SAND, DE MUSSET, DAUDET, DE MAUPASSANT ** , by ** , by ** , by ** "The Siege of Berlin", "The Last Class—The Story of a Little Alsatian", "The Child Spy", "The Game of Billiards", and "The Bad Zouave", by ** "Walter Schnaffs’ Adventure" and "Two Friends", by * Vol. 14. JOHANN WOLFGANG GOETHE ** , by * Vol. 15. GOETHE, KELLER, STORM, FONTANE ** , by Johann Wolfgang Goethe ** , by ** , by ** , by * Vol. 16. LEO NIKOLAEVITCH TOLSTOY 1 ** , part 1, by * Vol. 17. LEO NIKOLAEVITCH TOLSTOY 2 ** Anna Karenina, part 2, and , by Leo Tolstoy * Vol. 18. FYODOR DOSTOEVSKY ** , by * Vol. 19. IVAN TURGENEV ** and , by * Vol. 20. VALERA, BJØRNSON, KIELLAND ** , by ** , by ** , by Similar compendia * The concept of education through systematic reading of seminal works themselves (rather than textbooks) was carried on by at , and in the 1930s and at the University of Chicago carried this idea further with the concepts of education through study of the " " and "great ideas" of Western civilization. This led to the publication in 1952 of , which is still in print and actively marketed. In 1937, under , introduced a curriculum based on the direct study of "great books". These sets are popular today with those interested in . * was designed as an introduction to the Great Books of the Western World, published by the same organization and editors in 1952. * Palgrave's is a popular anthology of English poetry, originally selected for publication by Francis Turner Palgrave in 1861. * is an anthology of English poetry that had a very substantial influence on popular taste and perception of poetry for at least a generation. * The is a series of books, today published by Harvard University Press, which presents important works of ancient Greek and Latin literature in a way designed to make the text accessible to the broadest possible audience. * The Book of Life offers a contemporary self-education in transcribing pragmatic lessons from some of the greatest philosophical and literary minds, stretching as far back as Ancient Greece. * The is a monumental 50-volume set of English translations of Asian religious writings published by the Oxford University Press between 1879 and 1910. It incorporates the essential sacred texts of Hinduism, Buddhism, Taoism, Confucianism, Zoroastrianism, Jainism, and Islam. * The created the 10 Volume Delphian Course of Reading--with the Harvard Classics editor Dr. Eliot in mind--for young and developing minds. * The is a selection of essays, literature, and extracts from greater works by various classical and contemporary humanists and rationalists, continuing in the tradition of the Renaissance that were published between 1929 and 1951 for the Rationalist Press Association by Watts & Co., London, a company founded by Charles Albert Watts. References